Singing My Love for You
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: Oh em geh! It's MEEE again! It's finally YeWook. Idk really what the genre should be, so I just listed it as 'friendship' and 'romance' cuz there's not that much humor. Rated T to match with the other OVAs. Enjoy!


Singing My Love for You

(YeWook fic)

"Sungie-hyung!" Ryeowook exclaimed as he ran into his and Yesung's shared bedroom with a big smile on his face. He stopped right at the end of the older male's bed and looked curious. "What are you doing?"

Yesung fumbled with the little notebook, trying to hide what he'd been writing. "Um" -he cleared his throat- "nothing. Why?"

"What were you writing, then?" Ryeowook asked innocently.

"It's… just a… poem," the baritone replied, embarrassed.

"Ooh! Will you read it for me?" the tenor wondered excitedly. The big smile had reappeared.

"It's, uh, not done yet," Yesung sputtered. "But when it is, I'll let you be the first to know," he promised.

Ryeowook's smile widened. "Okay! I'm sure it'll be as amazing as you are."

Yesung blushed. "Th-thanks." He suddenly got an idea and looked up. "Hey, I'm bored. Let's watch a movie," he suggested.

"Good idea!" Ryeowook chirped, clapping his hands once.

"Why don't you pick it out? I'll set it up," Yesung offered.

"Oh, I know just the one," the smaller boy breathed, slipping off his bed and running to the small cabinet where they kept their movies.

"Too cute~" Yesung mumbled.

Ryeowook heard it though. "What?" he questioned, looking up from the seven movies he had in his slender arms.

"Ahh~ I was just talking to myself." Well… he didn't lie.

"You're so weird, Sungie-hyung!" the 'eternal magnae' giggled, putting six of the movies back into the cabinet.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Yesung agreed. Suddenly, there was a loud shout coming from the living room that caused Ryeowook to squeak in surprise. "What was that?" Yesung asked to no one in particular. They rushed into the living room to see Heechul and Leeteuk practically having a glaring contest.

"You don't know! You don't know at all how I feel! With him gone, it feels like half of me is gone as well… I can't stand it. I want to die from the pain!" Heechul ranted.

"Sungie-hyung, what do you think happened?" Ryeowook asked, looking up expectantly at the older male.

"I don't know, Wookie. Leeteuk-hyung must've said something to make Heechul-hyung snap," he replied, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

"I still don't get it," Ryeowook contemplated, a confused look on his face as he and Yesung both walked back into their shared room. "Why is it so hard to believe that Teukie-hyung and Heechul-hyung love Kangin-hyung and Hankyung-hyung? I think it's nice and I hope they can get together. I'm sure they'd make each other as happy as they always have." He stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to look at Yesung.

"Well, there are people in the world who don't approve of men loving each other, so it's considered 'forbidden love'," Yesung explained as he closed the door and sat on his bed.

Ryeowook frowned. "But that's so wrong. Why can't we love who want? Like what Donghae-hyung said…"

"You make a good point, Wookie," Yesung concurred, his face thoughtful. He suddenly shook himself free of his thoughts as he remembered they'd been about to watch a movie when Heechul's outburst interrupted them. "So should we watch that movie now?"

Ryeowook's face lit up as he nodded his head furiously and joined Yesung on his bed. "Yeah!"

About eight hours later, Yesung was still awake and writing his 'poem'. He'd wanted to get it done as soon as possible so that he could let Ryeowook hear it. The dongsaeng in question had fallen asleep right as the movie was ending. Yesung had quietly gotten off the bed to get his notebook and sat on the edge of Ryeowook's bed, where he worked up until now.

"It's finished…" he whispered in shock as he stood up. He took one long stride to his bed where Ryeowook was still sleeping and shook the small boy's shoulder lightly. "Wookie-ah, wake up! It's finished!" he informed him excitedly, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Mmm..? What's finished~?" he slurred sleepily, rubbing his eye awake as he looked up at his hyung.

"My poem; it's done."

This woke Ryeowook up instantly. "Really? That's great! Let's hear it." He sat up and settled himself.

"Okay, listen well," Yesung ordered and began reciting what he had written.

When he finished, Ryeowook was left weeping. "That was beautiful, Sungie-hyung! But so sad… Did you write it for someone?" He wiped his eyes and sobbed a bit.

"Yeah," was all Yesung answered. He looked down from Ryeowook's tearful eyes to his notebook and a tear slipped from his eye. Quickly, he wiped it away and blinked back other tears.

"Who–" Ryeowook stopped himself from asking a personal question and changed his thought. "That person is very lucky. You must love them a lot."

Yesung smiled at that. "It's hard not to."

Ryeowook smiled with him and asked, "When are you going to give it to your special person?"

"I'm not sure," the older male shrugged. "Maybe at our concert next week. They're going to be there."

"Oh! I can't wait to meet them!" the smaller male exclaimed. He had stopped crying by now. "I'm sure if it's someone you like, then I'll like them almost as much."

"Trust me, Wookie-ah. No one could ever love this person as much as I do. And this proves it." He waved his notebook, referring to the poem.

"It certainly does," Ryeowook agreed. He suddenly yawned.

"Sorry I woke you," Yesung apologized. He put his notebook away and stepped closer to the bed.

"No, no! It's fine," the younger boy insisted. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on your bed." He started to get out and go to his bed, but was stopped by Yesung.

"You can stay there. Just go back to sleep." He gently pushed Ryeowook down by the shoulder and tucked him in.

"What about you?" Ryeowook asked, worried about Yesung's rest most needed rest. He didn't want Yesung to be sleep-deprived.

"I'll just stay up," his hyung said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Ryeowook frowned. "That's not good for your health." He made a quick thinking face and Yesung almost saw the light bulb above the younger's head. "There's enough room here… Why don't we just sleep together this one time?" he suggested innocently. "Come on, Sungie-hyung!"

Yesung chuckled at his dongsaeng's cuteness and obliged. "Sure." He got in and they immediately fell asleep, snuggled up in a warm embrace.

In the morning, they woke up feeling embarrassed and startled at the fact that they were in the same bed. Then, they remembered what had happened in the middle of the night and laughed at themselves for forgetting so easily. An hour later, they were dressed and ready for their meeting with their manager. Leeteuk's call for breakfast told them it was time to eat and they made their way to the table.

"It doesn't take nine guys to go shopping," Donghae stated when everyone was seated and digging in to their food. "Can't Hyukie and I stay here?"

Yesung and Ryeowook didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. They got lost in their own thoughts and didn't even realize that they had started doing everything in unison. Only one person noticed this: Shindong. He was sitting near them and happened to look over and see them taking bites of their food, chewing, and drinking all at the same time. Obviously he's been watching them for a few minutes.

Yesung- feeling like he was being watched- looked up from his food to see Shindong staring at him with an odd expression. "What?" he muttered.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you and Wookie were so in sync," Shindong muttered back, going back to eating his food.

A bit shocked by that statement, Yesung stared incredulously at the younger man and tried to process what that meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Just now… You and Wookie were eating in perfect sync."

The older male almost choked. "Are you crazy? How can anyone do something in such a way?"

Shindong shrugged. "I don't know, but you guys did it just now. Why else would I stare at you two like a couple of freaks?"

"Don't call Wookie-ah a freak!" Yesung hissed under his breath and pointed his fork at the big man, startling him.

"Alright, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it," he surrendered.

"Uh… sorry, Shindong. I didn't mean–"

"I know."

During all of this, the rest of the members were completely oblivious to the little argument taking place just inches and feet away from them. After breakfast, he and the other two K.R.Y. members left to the company building to meet their manager. On the way, Yesung couldn't help but wonder if he and Ryeowook had really been acting that way when they were eating, and wondered whether they'd done it before without being noticed.

Ryeowook's thoughts were a bit different. He was busy wondering who Yesung could possibly like. Was it someone from SNSD? Or maybe it's Yoochun from DBSK. They had been a little close when they filmed _Exploring the Human Body_. Could it be possible that he liked someone in their own group? This was going to drive him crazy and what made it worse was that he had to wait until next week to find out who the person was.

Finally, everyone met up at the mall and after three or four hours, they arrived home to be greeted by Hankyung. A sleepy Heechul came into the room just as they were catching up… only to fall back to sleep on his boyfriend's chest. Hours later, everyone went their own way until dinner.

Yesung and Ryeowook stayed in the living room with Leeteuk and Shindong to watch TV. A rerun of their mini-drama series came on; episode two. Leeteuk suddenly excused himself and ran to his room. The other three who were left on the couch arched their eyebrows at the sudden action and returned their attention to the old show.

"Sungie-hyung, remember when we filmed those scenes?" Ryeowook giggled, pointing at the TV.

"Yeah. It was a little awkward…" he replied, embarrassed.

"No one would've guessed because you guys were totally natural with it," Shindong stated.

"Really?" Ryeowook wondered curiously.

"Really?" Yesung asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you even had to do retakes." Shindong got off the couch and stretched a little. "I'm tired. Wake me up when dinner's here." With that, he left to his room, which he was sharing with Siwon.

Yesung and Ryeowook watched the big man leave and turned their attention to each other. "Sungie-hyung, do you think we were that good?" Ryeowook inquired, referring to Shindong's comment of their acting skills.

"Well… we definitely didn't have that many outtakes. Maybe we were." He shrugged indifferently.

Ryeowook made a small smile to himself. "I'd like to think we were comfortable enough with each other to do that well," he said as he leaned his head on Yesung's shoulder and silently dozed off.

Yesung stared at the younger boy and quirked a smile. He carefully raised an arm and used his fingers to sweep Ryeowook's bangs to the side so they wouldn't cover his pretty face. "We still are," he whispered and leaned his head on top of Ryeowook's, also going to sleep.

Later, at dinner, everyone got a bit of a shock when Donghae and Eunhyuk announced that they were a couple. Yesung's mouth dropped open as his fork fell out of his grasp. Shindong, Leeteuk, and Kyuhyun had similar reactions. Meanwhile, the others were wide-eyed- except for Heechul, who looked bored out of his mind- and kept their eating utensils firmly in their hands.

"Could someone say something?" Eunhyuk asked. Everyone could tell he was a little embarrassed.

Yesung- who closed his mouth a while a go- zoned out of the conversation and thought about what this new coupling meant… with his life. It meant he didn't have to worry about being accepted because there were five members who would definitely approve of the person he liked. He looked at Ryeowook just he was being smothered by EunHae and thought about how it was too bad that the person he loved most likely wouldn't return his love.

After dinner, Siwon had loudly announced that Kyuhyun and Sungmin were the next couple in Super Junior. This meant that seven of the members would accept the person Yesung loved. The next day, Yesung started spending a lot of time by himself with just a pencil and staff paper. Ryeowook wondered what he was doing and wondered why the older male wouldn't talk to him much. A big shock came to him when the boy in question came up to him the day after that and asked him to be his accompanist for his solo at their next concert.

"Really? Of course I'll be your accompanist," he quickly accepted, beaming.

"Thanks. All I want you to do is practice the music," Yesung instructed.

Ryeowook made a confused expression. "What about practicing together so that you know when to start?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll know when to come in; trust me." Yesung winked at him- effectively making the smaller boy blush- and added, "Besides, I want to surprise you with the song. I wrote it myself."

"You mean I can't hear it?" Ryeowook frowned, but switched to an understanding smile. "I'm sure if it's anything like your poem, it'll be wonderful."

"I knew you'd say that," Yesung said, smiling.

For the rest of the week, Ryeowook practiced hard for Yesung's solo. Yesung practiced singing his solo and sometimes stood outside the practice room to listen to Ryeowook practice his song and sing the song in his head. Of course, Ryeowook never knew of this.

Finally- after for more days- the day of the concert arrived and Yesung was slightly starting to feel nervous. Okay, he was very nervous. This was going to be big. It's the same as a public confession. What will the fans do? Cheer? Cry? Reject to it? And this night was already big because this was when they were going to unmask Hankyung again.

Ryeowook was also nervous. What if his and Yesung's synchronization was off because they never practiced together? He practiced so hard that he knows how to play it by heart. Yesung had said he'd know when to come in, so he must have practiced counting until that point. The 'eternal magnae' hoped they would do okay. Even now- as he was nervous out of his mind- he was still wondering what the song was like. The music created a beautiful melody with just the smallest hint of sadness, so Ryeowook knew it would be a very sad song.

About four hours later, all of the members were set to begin with their first song. When it ended, Hankyung made sure to get closer to the front where Heechul was waiting for him and… he was unmasked. The crowd went silent in shock.

"Please welcome back Hankyung!" Heechul announced, clapping his hands. The rest of the members followed and Hankyung bowed to their fans.

"Hello, everyone. I missed you all. Please forgive my absence. You all should know that I dropped the charges and got a new contract– one to my benefit. It was all thanks to Heechul-shi," he explained and turned to the older male to smile brightly at him, receiving a smile in return.

Seconds ticked by and the audience finally erupted in cheers and sobs, happy to have Hankyung back in Super Junior. The concert went on and it was time for the solos. Some of the members didn't have a solo because they were featured in another member's song. Yesung was last. He wiped his brow and gulped before taking a deep breath and straightening his posture.

He turned to Ryeowook. "You ready?"

"Are you?" the smaller boy squeaked.

Thinking about it briefly, Yesung determinedly nodded his head and said, "Yeah. Definitely." Before he was called out to perform, he lowered his head to whisper in Ryeowook's ear. "Don't be too surprised when I start singing. Okay? I want you to be able to still play smoothly."

Ryeowook made a confused face. Before he could say anything, they were called out and Yesung introduced the song to everyone.

"Good evening, everyone! This song I will perform is one I wrote myself and it is called 'Singing My Love for You'. I hope you enjoy and please await a special announcement at the end." The audience murmured, but died down when Ryeowook stepped out on stage and went straight for the piano.

He loosened his fingers and began to play; hoping Yesung would come in at the right spot… and hoping he would do well. Yesung heard it coming and took a deep breath; ready to sing.

_Singing My Love for You_

_(verse 1)_

_I'm hurting; my heart is crying_

_Is there nothing to take away this pain?_

_When I'm with you, you make me feel like I'm flying_

_Can you not see the love in my heart like a stain?_

_I feel like I'm falling apart_

_Please help me pull myself together_

_Only you could heal this broken heart_

_With touches light as a feather_

_(chorus)_

_I'm singing my love for you_

_Find a way to believe_

_No other person will do_

_I hope you will never leave_

_I'm singing my love for you_

_I don't want to be only friends_

_No other person will do_

_Love me even when this song ends_

_(verse 2)_

_Do you remember?_

_Remember when we laugh_

_The sound is bright like an ember_

_I watch you smile and I'm torn in half_

_Only you understand me_

_But why do you not understand this feeling?_

_I keep hoping to get rid of this pain and be free_

_But the torture pulls me back in and I'm kneeling_

_(bridge)_

_I've hidden nothing from you_

_You've hidden nothing from me_

_Is there a possibility you could love me too?_

_Is there a possibility…?_

_(chorus)_

_I'm singing my love for you_

_Find a way to believe_

_No other person will do_

_I hope you will never leave_

_I'm singing my love for you_

_I don't want to be only friends_

_No other person will do_

_Love me even when this song ends_

Yesung finished smoothly and waited for Ryeowook to finish the last few bars. The last note rang throughout the auditorium and all anyone could hear was silence. Ryeowook had been in shock when he heard the lines. The song was the poem Yesung had written the week before. He'd started crying halfway through the chorus and was still shedding tears. Suddenly, cheers erupted- just what Yesung was waiting for before he went on- and the fans all had tear-stained faces.

"Thank you," Yesung purred. "This song is dedicated to someone very important in my life. You will all be very shocked to hear who it is. Please give a round of applause for my accompanist, Kim Ryeowook" -Ryeowook stood to bow at this- "the most important person in my life." Yesung held out a hand towards the younger male as if to present him.

When Ryeowook heard the end of Yesung's announcement, he froze mid-bow and looked over at Yesung. He stood straight as his hyung walked towards him to envelop him in a big hug.

"Wookie, I love you," he whispered. "Please say you feel the same."

Ryeowook didn't know if he was dreaming or dead– and in Heaven. He's always loved Yesung, but was always afraid of expressing his feelings. Now that he knew their feelings were the same, he was relieved and hugged the older male back.

"I love you too, Sungie-hyung," he sniffed.

In the background, they heard what was supposed to be loud cheers coming from the fans, but in their own world, it was faint and soon they couldn't hear a single thing but the beating of each other's hearts. When they went backstage, the other members had their arms folded over their chests, looking at them with knowing eyes. Yesung stared blankly at them and cocked an eyebrow. Ryeowook just smiled happily.

"So what did you guys think of the performance?" he questioned. "Sungie-hyung did a great job, didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah. Fantastic," Heechul uttered sarcastically.

"And just when were you both planning on telling us about your feelings for each other?" Leeteuk demanded.

"Umm… Now?" Yesung guessed.

"Ah, come on, Hyung. It's not like you're not in love with another guy and there are already three couples," Donghae said.

"Yeah," Eunhyuk agreed. "Just leave them alone."

"I wasn't scolding them," Leeteuk explained innocently. "I was just havin' some fun with them." He turned to look at Heechul. "Heechul-shi, I believe our argument created a trend."

"Yep. We should start other trends." Heechul turned to Hankyung and smirked suggestively, earning a similar grin in return.

"You two are so immature," the leader sighed, shaking his head.

Yesung and Ryeowook looked at each other. They nodded their heads and ran away. The last thing they heard was the sound of their members yelling at them to come back.

"I love you… Sungie-shi," Ryeowook panted as they ran.

"I love you too, Wookie-shi," Yesung responded, looking back at the smaller boy.

"So that poem was really a song and it was meant for me?"

"Yep. Pretty clever, right? Singing my love for you…"

They linked hands and kept running.

* * *

**A/N**: Tee hee! I'm finally done! This is the third OVA to my HanChul fic and I'm finally done! The song is by none other than me, myself, and I. So please don't use it and take credit for it. I'm asking nicely. Please review and look forward to the last OVA. I hope you enjoyed! Finally, last up is KangTeuk! ^^ 


End file.
